The CNTR of Christmas
by Fenrir7Silfur
Summary: It’s Christmas time at Beacon. All are set with their plans. Gifts are bought for all intended...except for Noctis. The problem that still remained: “What am I gonna get for the best leader ever?” What is he going to get for Cloud? What about the others? Read! Merry Christmas!


_A/N: This is before the start of Volume 2. Cloud and his brothers in Beacon spend Christmas at the school with the teams and exchange gifts. I don't own Dissidia, RWBY, or Christmas. Merry Christmas._

Beacon Academy was filled with trees and wreathes and tinsel and sugar and candy canes. It simply smelled...it smelled like Christmas.

"Three days to go!" Tidus is exclaimed excitedly.

Ramza covered his ringing ears. "Couldst thou shriek any louder."

"Want me to?"

Ramza groaned. "Never you mind."

Noctis was looking through an application on his Scroll for the perfect present for the final member of his team. The hardest present ever for the most difficult person: Cloud, his leader. He was getting Tidus a limited edition black, Lucian blitzball. Ramza was getting a silver bangle to go with his gloves to equip Dust. Cloud was the hardest yet. He considered a new sword, but that wasn't really necessary. For Weiss, he bought a white scarf for wintry weather to match her outfit.

Tidus' ideas were cake. For Cloud, he got him some new boots; they were black, three zippers in the front, and another in the back. Ramza got a yellow version of his tunic with the Zanarkand Abes' logo on the back. For Noctis, he got him an extremely pricey diamond bangle, with six different Dust slots. For Ren, he got shoes in his style with a complete sound absorption factor in the soles. For Nora, he got electrically charged power cells that she could apply to herself at will. To boot, Tidus left a note with the vendor's contact info.

Ramza. Ramza was as thought full as possible. Noctis received a leather waistcoat with a two way zipper and a Lucian pattern on the shoulders and torso of the jacket, complete with an over-the-shoulder strap with pouches for Dust storage and black boots with white laces and tan-ish soles. Tidus would receive a brand new, black and red gauntlet for his left arm. Cloud was given a leather sash with a belt attached to it to sling over one of his shoulders for storage as well for his sword harness. He decided that Pyrrha Nikos would receive a bracelet with emeralds that were similar to the ones on her circlet.

Cloud was very considerate this time. He never really had many people to exchange presents with as a kid. Noctis was to get black leather gloves that reached to the top of his forearms with adjustable belts at the wrists. Ramza was given a cape with the inscription "CNTR" emblazoned on it. Tidus was given a red and white one-handed sword with saw teeth on it to go with his Brotherhood. Tifa was given detachable claws to add to her gauntlets that came with extra Dust slots. For Ruby, he gave her a gold version of her rose symbol with inscriptions from her friends and classmates (save for Cardin, his team, and Team SFVR). Juane Arc was to be given a pendant with the pictures of his teammates on the inside.

Noctis found something for Prompto that he knew he would want to go with his camera. "This is it!"

Cloud looked up. "What's it?"

The prince showed the blonde. "Prompto's present."

Cloud nodded in agreement. "That's a perfect fit for him. An instant print attachment to go with his camera."

Noct grinned. "And a setting to print multiple photos of the same one."

Tidus whooped.

Ramza pumped his fist in the air and declared, "'Tis the season to be jolly!"

-

Noctis spent the whole following day looking. Nothing he found was working in his favor. Everything didn't seem right to give to Cloud. He hung his head and walked back into his dorm and sat on his bed. He looked to the desk that was next to his bed. It was a picture of his dad. He picked up. He examined it thoroughly.

_You'd know what to do. Right..Dad?_

Noct saw something in the reflection of his picture frame. There, sitting on Cloud's shelf on the wall. A black, unfinished pauldron. On the leader's desk were ideas of what to put on it.

Noctis pulled out his Scroll once more, scrolled back up and saw it. _Perfect._

_-_

It was Christmas. Everyone gathered in the cafeteria in the morning. Teams RWBY, JNPR, CNTR, and SPTR sat at a series of tables joined together. On them was an assortment of Christmas themed meats, spices, meals, and many other things.

Professor Ozpin was making his Christmas speech to the students. Towards the end, before anyone could dig in, he said, "Before we begin, let's give a round of applause to Ignis Scientia. He was the mastermind that put together this Christmas meal for you all. Let's hear it." Applause erupted in the cafeteria. Whistles and shouts could be heard in the sonic disruption. Ignis bowed.

Everyone dug has in. As they ate, the Teams talked more and more about the next semester coming up. Planning. Waiting. Scheming—mostly Nora and Tidus, the little pranksters.

Once everyone was done, Professor Goodwitch gathered everything into the kitchen sinks to be washed later. She'd let the staff take a lazy day. It's Christmas after all. "Attention students! When you return to your dorms, there will be your gifts set up for you to unwrap. Certain students have received gifts from members of the staff. You will have the entire day to spend with your friends and teammates. All sections available to students will be accessible for the remainder of the day. Thank you, you're welcome, and Merry Christmas.

-

Everyone in CNTR opened their gifts one at a time. Ramza looked upon his gifts astonished. For once his expression was not so stoic and serious. He was genuinely happy. Tidus looked like he would burst from too much Christmas spirit—thank the gods he didn't. Noctis looked upon his new outfit pieces and a sidearm from Prompto. He grinned and let out a Dust bomb with a miniature fireworks spell and let it out over the room.

"Cloud! Remnant to Cloud!"

Cloud shook out of his thoughts. He was so distracted by the excitement from his teammates, his friends, that he was lost in thought. He actually felt..good.

Noct chuckled. "Looks like it's to you, leader."

Cloud nodded. He opened the one from his best friend first. It was a version of a spare SOLDIER sweater he had that had a zipper down the middle, with a leather sleeve attached to the left side. It also came with black leather pants with a _lot _of belts on them. He unwrapped Tidus' to reveal the boots. Ruby got him a wolf piercing to replace the stud on his left ear. He did so. Juane sent him black, leather gloves with a leather forearm attachment. On the cuffs of the gloves were the same wolf heads. The last one was from Noct. He opened it. When he looked in the box, he saw something he did not expect to see.

It was his pauldron. The one he had yet to finish. It now had a belt on it, outstretching to the right, meaning it was meant for his left arm. It had the newest, most surprising addition to it; a metal, silver wolf head, emblazoned on the front with a ring in its mouth. Cloud opened his mouth. He looked to his team and _smiled._

"You guys are the best team I could ever ask for."

The three others put their hands together. "Merry Christmas."

Cloud grinned and put his hand on top of the others'. "Merry Christmas."

_Merry Christmas to all!_


End file.
